What Do I Tell Sebastian
by WolfofBloodshed
Summary: What a nice talk with Finny, Ciel had. Lets say one thing lead to another now theres a little secret between the Gardener and his young master -I suck at Summaries XD Its rated T for stupidity and yeah... Based off of a rp with my bff and I! -Wolf


Helloz! Its Wolfie, hope you enjoy and review~  
Couple: CielXFinny  
How will this little meeting with the young master go, hm? Why is my title horribleh, find out now!~

* * *

It was an ordinary day at the Phantomhive manner. Finny and Ciel has become engaged in a conversation that had turned to an awkward silence. Out of nowhere, "I love you Ciel" Had exploded from the gardener's mouth. The young Earl had only given him a weird look" Finny?! What the hell?" "I-I'm sorry…" Ciel just gave a sigh and for no reason at all, went and hugged the other." Ciel, are you okay?" Finny asked. "I am fine. And, what gives you the right to call me by my first name." Finny seemed to have jumped and found his place in the Phantomhive food chain and immediately apologized to the young master. The boy sighed telling him to calm. "Finnian, come and sit with me for tea. I wish to talk to you in private." He spoke as he usually does, blankly. A small sweat drop fell down Finny's face, nervous on what was to become of the meeting.

Ciel lead Finny to a small set up already made by Sebastian in his office, where he usually held his meetings. Ciel took a sit in his seat while Finny stood there awkwardly. "M-may I ask, young Master, what you needed to talk to me about?" Ciel gave a slight glare, not moving anything but his eyes at the gardener. "Why did you say that you loved me?" "W-well you see Young Master, I didn't m-mean it like I love, love you, I just meant I-I love you, just like I love everyone else here. You're all my friends…" Another small sweat drop fell as he explained. The young Earl didn't look convinced.

"I can see through that lie, Finny." "It's not a lie, Young master" Finny replied back. "Finny…" Ciel began to explain or better yet threatened, "Do you really mean you love me like everyone else in this household. I want the truth, or, I can get Sebastian to fetch it for me." Finny's face turned pale as if he saw a ghost. "T-there's no need for him. I'm sorry, I don't love you like everyone else…" Ciel nodded slightly and sipped his tea, now looking at the tea cup. "Explain, how do you love me, and why me out of everyone else?" "I'd prefer not to continue this conversation; I know you love Sebastian or Lizzy, one of the two. May I leave...?" he argued back slightly.

"No." Ciel snapped coldly. "I want to know. And you cannot confirm those statements completely. So tell me, Finny." The gardener didn't reply more of just stared down. "Finny…" The young master said, demanding an answer. "Young master…" Finny looked down.

"Tell me. I would like to know."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. I want to know why me."

He grew impatient and got up, but stood just looking at the nervous blonde. "Why? It's not like it's going to matter or anything." Ciel couldn't help but go and kiss the gardeners cheek lightly. Ciel liked Finny, oddly enough. Finny's cheeks grew red. "Your cruel Young master. Why did you do that…?" Finny looked away once more. "Because, who said I love my butler or Lizzy." "Everyone. " Ciel kind of sighed from being slightly irritated from the unusual argument that started with him. "I never said that. " Ciel stated. "You never said you didn't…" Ciel put his hand on Finny's chin forcing him to look the Earl in the eye(s?). "Well, listen close then, Finny. I am not in love with Sebastian or Lizzy." He spoke loud and clearly, but not as cold usual. "Ok… So who do you love?"

Ciel pulled the taller boy down and kissed his lips, then pulled back. "Finny." Finny automatically looked away, "You're a liar, you love someone else." Ciel started to become kind of depressed at how much disbelief Finny had. "… Finny, I love you… Sebastian and I are close but it's a bit more complicated, but he is my butler, nothing more nor less. And I find Lizzy annoying, but I do care for her, as a friend." Finny's obnoxious voice was quiet and soft. "Friends? Both of them?" "Yes." "But you're engaged to her" Finny brought that point up. The only thing that came out Ciel's mouth was "Oh well." Finny once again did not respond. "Is it that hard to accept? If so, I can go and finish my paperwork that needs to be done."

"…It is quite hard to Young master… I don't want you to go though." Finny replied after a small silence. "Will you accept that I love you Finny?" Ciel said quietly as well, with a bit more heart in it. Finny gave his Young Master a smile and nod. "If you accept that I love you because I just do, just everything."

"I have to know, though, Finny, why me?" Ciel looked up to catch the eyes of Finny's. "Well you let me stay here; you could've taken me back to those scientists when Sebastian brought me here if you wanted. You've let me work outside instead of in the house even though I'm a horrible gardener. You're very cute too. I think everyone loves your cuteness though. You put up with my "obnoxious" voice as some people say, really you just kind of put up with me." Finny explained. This made Ciel blush a light pink. "I-I didn't think there were actual reasons someone would love me..."

"There's quite a few young master."

"… Um… T-thank you… Finny…"

"For what?"

"Answering my question."

Finny grew his nice usual happy smile. "Oh, you're welcome young master." "You are dismissed if you'd like to leave now." Ciel trying to sound like himself again. Finny nodded and waved at his master and ran off to his beloved garden. Ciel just watched as he was alone again.

The young Earl made his way to his seat and looked at the paper scattered all over the desk. Then a big thought came to mind. "…What do I tell Sebastian…"


End file.
